1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pedal assembly, more particularly to a bicycle pedal assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional bicycle pedal assembly 10 is shown to include a rectangular pedal body 11 having a central tubular portion 13 adapted to be mounted on a bicycle pedal shaft (not shown). Such type of pedal assembly is not suitable for use in a racing bicycle because the pedal body 11 thereof is not provided with a cleat engaging device for engaging a cleat unit which is fixed to the bottom sole of the cyclist's shoe.
Referring to FIG. 2, a known bicycle pedal assembly adapted to be used in a racing bicycle is shown to include a pedal body 20, and a cleat engaging device consisting of forward and rearward anchor members 31, 32, a mounting axle 33, and a coil spring 34. The pedal body 20 has a tubular portion 24 adapted to be mounted on a bicycle pedal shaft (not shown) around a first axis, and front and rear portions 21, 22 spaced apart from each other in a first transverse direction relative the first axis. The forward anchor member 31 is mounted on the front portion 21, while the rearward anchor member 32 is mounted pivotally on the rear portion 22 via the mounting axle 33. The coil spring 34 is sleeved around the axle 33 to bias the rearward anchor member 32 to move toward and cooperate with the forward anchor member 31 to engage a cleat unit which is fixed to a cyclist's shoe.
Although, the aforesaid pedal assembly is useful in ordinary and racing bicycles, some disadvantages still exist, such as the forward and rearward anchor members 31, 32, the coil spring 34, and the mounting axle 33 must be dismantled from the pedal body 20 one by then only the latter can be comfortably pedaled by the cyclist.